Five Times Kara Gives Aurora Back
by SMCKI10
Summary: It's basicly like the title says,Five Times Kara Gives Aurora Back. based off of the deleated brig scene and has specautilon on the series finale. enjoy


Five times Kara gives Auroa back

_A/N: here is something I thought up after watching the deleted brig scene. Thanks to buck for being my beta! I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Battlestar Galactica._

Five Times Kara Gives Aurora Back

**1**

Lee walked into his quarters, tired after a long day of meetings with the quorum. It had been a few hours since Kara had returned from her mission with the rogue cylons. He had yet to talk to Kara as they had both been swept away with their individual duties. He placed the files on his desk and that's when he saw it. Aurora, sitting on top of everything shining like a beacon of hope when he was beginning to lose all of his. He looked around and began to realize things were not the way he had left them that morning. In addition to his dirty clothes on the floor, there was another set of clothes as well. He followed them to the bedroom where he found Kara on his bed in lingerie--asleep. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Kara." He said quietly as he kissed her on the forehead. She moved around for a minute before she opened her eyes.

"Hi—I wanted to surprise you but I guess I fell asleep." She said sitting up.

"That's okay I was longer in my meeting then I thought I would be."

"That's fine, you're here now." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm glad you made it home safely." He said in between kisses. She pulled back.

"I need to tell you something--On the Demetrius, I slept with Sam. I'm sorry—I—" Lee placed his finger on her lips and pulled Aurora out of his pocket.

"While you were away I did some research on this thing. It's Aurora--"

"Goddess of change and new beginnings."

"This is our new beginning. Right here, right now, we make a pact to forget everything in the past. From this moment on it's you and me, forever. Okay?"

Kara nodded her head then she spoke. "Why, Mr.Adama, that sounded a lot like a marriage proposal." She kissed him again.

"Maybe it was." He said as they fell back on the bed.

**2**

Lee Adama looked around at the supply closet that had been turned into a nursery for the newest member of the Adama family. Aurora Destiny Thrace-Adama had been born the day before and Cottle was releasing her and Kara today. Lee was putting away the few baby items they had been able to find when he heard Kara walk up.

"I figured you would be there this morning to break us out." She said standing in the doorway with their daughter held close to her.

"I planned to be, but I realized since she came early we didn't get this done." He took Aurora from Kara's arms and placed her in the crib.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lee's waist and looked down at their little girl.

"I know there's not a lot of stuff in the fleet to decorate a baby's room with--so I thought this should be in here." She said as she pulled the Aurora statuette out of her pocket. Lee took the figurine and looked at it. This had been Kara's safety net for so long and now she was giving it to their little girl. He also noticed she had run a wire though it so that it could be hung. Lee walked around to the front of the crib and hung it on the edge.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't need that statuette anymore. I have our Aurora."

**3 **

Kara sat on the old log looking at the fire that had been started earlier that day. It had been two days since she had led the fleet to this wasteland. She pulled the figurine out of her pocket and looked at it. It had been months since Lee had given it to her. The same statuette she had given Adama before her final flight. She guessed that it was fate that Lee had given her Aurora to hang on to for him. She had yet to give it back because they barely had had any time together. They had had one meeting in a storage locker before they hit earth's atmosphere, and she had meant to give it back then but she had gotten distracted with undressing him and now she's wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with her. She fingered it. This was supposed to be their new beginning, their happily ever after. It looked like once again, the gods had other plans. She felt someone sit down on the log beside her.

"It took me a while to find you." Lee said quietly.

"I didn't really want to be found. I figured no one would be looking for me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Look around Lee! I did this!" Lee grabbed her face and turned her to face him.

"YOU did NOT do this." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"Didn't I? I led us here! What if I wasn't supposed to come back?" She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't you ever say that?! You came back because it wasn't your time to go."

"What if I'm a cylon?"

"You're not, your test was clear."

"So were Tigh's, Sam's, the Chief's, and Tory's. I came back Lee! You watched me die, but, yet, here I am. I thought I came back to lead us to earth."

"I don't care why you returned, all I care is that you're here now. And that I love you."

"Even if I'm a cylon?"

"Even if you're a cylon." He said as he kissed her gently.

"I wanted to give this back to you." She said as she placed the Aurora statuette in his hands.

"I said hold on to it."

"I did hold on to it, got me though a lot of sleepless nights. But now I have you, so I don't need it."

"It may not look like it now but this is our new beginning. No more running and no more hiding, okay?"

"Okay."

"And, please, if you marry anybody, it better be me."

"I promise, if I marry someone, it will be you." She said kissing him. It may have not been the bright shiny future they pictured but it was theirs and that's all that mattered.

**4**

Lee looked around at the carnage that was the Battlestar Galactica. It had been a few hours since the battle and his brain had yet to process what he had lost. He saw Sharon walking up to him.

"Apollo. The memorial is starting in a few minutes."

"I can't go. I just--"

"You don't know where to go or what to do or how to breathe without them?"

"Yeah, I guess you get what I'm going though." He said as she sat down beside him.

"If it wasn't for Hera, I would have followed him."

"Kara was pregnant. She found out right before the attacks. She actually agreed to marry me. I had it all and with one bullet I lost everything." He said as he bowed his head. He felt something cool slide into his hand as Sharon got up and walked away. He looked down at the figurine, Aurora. This had been the symbol of their new beginning, the one that had been stolen from them. He looked at Aurora then at the gun that lay beside him. He picked it up and looked at it and the statuette. He then laid the statue down and put the gun to his head. He had lost everything. He had lost his new beginning so he was bringing it all to an end.

"See ya soon, Kara." He whispered as he pulled the trigger. Athena found his body a few minutes later. She leaned down and picked up the blood splattered Aurora. She then looked down at Lee. She knew where ever he was, that he was with Kara and their baby, and she knew he was happy.

**5**

Eighteen-year-old Lilly Adama sat looking at the figurine her mother had just handed to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Aurora, The goddess of change and new beginnings."

"So why give it to me?"

"Because you're leaving for school in a few days, and I want you to have something to remind you of your father and me. "

"Does it work? Does it really bring new beginnings?"

"You're here aren't you?" Kara said as she walked back in the house where Lee was waiting for her.


End file.
